


【斯雷艾瑟】The Great Trinite

by LadySaazbaum



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySaazbaum/pseuds/LadySaazbaum
Summary: 《了不起的盖茨比》paro，灵感鸣谢旧友@Edgewood搬运自我的lofter，原发表于2015年2月-5月，是坑。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 人物设定
> 
> Slaine Trinite  
> 斯雷因·特里尼特，原名斯雷因·特洛耶特，北欧移民后裔，出生在大西北的一户贫苦农舍里。  
> 心怀大志的穷小子，16岁出来闯荡，改名斯雷因·特里尼特（意为三位一体）。曾作为下级军官参加一战。  
> 发迹之后，他屡屡受到人们的质疑，并不仅仅因为歧视暴发户，而主要在于他的行为举止跟他宣称的身世并不相符。偶尔的口音，用词，眼神，小动作，看待事物的态度，对服饰的审美，种种这些细节都暴露出了他并不是一位出身上流的绅士，他在撒谎。另外，他的财富主要来于跟黑帮一起贩卖私酒，这并不是一个光明正大的途径。
> 
> Essie Salome Kaysuck (neé van Mars)  
> 艾茜·塞拉姆·凯苏克，娘家姓范玛斯（意为来自火星）。  
> 祖父在芝加哥通过一笔战争财起家，到艾茜出生的时候，家族基本已经完成了从土豪向富豪的转型。是一位养尊处优的二线城市白富美，善良且单纯。  
> 没错芝加哥无论何时都跟纽约不是一个档次的城市，不服兔头儿你来咬我啊  
> 原著中的黛西出身更偏，是肯塔基（中西部农业州）的一个小城市，可以形象地理解为山西煤老板的女儿，富有，但是眼界和品位经常比不过大都市。
> 
> Ian Kaysuck  
> 伊安·凯苏克，本文开挂角色，对应AU他必须是一位出身显赫的公子，所以只能完全抹去日本人的原设。  
> 为了尽可能多地保留原设特色，我给他开了不少挂，家族属于美国上流社会中的上流，有选择地模仿了英国贵族的生活方式/恶习，以碌碌无为而荣，认为自己可以随心所欲而不担心贬低自身地位。天资聪颖，知识渊博，兴趣是国际象棋，得过全国冠军。其城府之深和谋略之远，少有人能与之匹敌。  
> 和汤姆·布坎南全然相反，伊安从未有过情妇。
> 
> Ramsey van Mars  
> 雷穆齐·范玛斯，雷穆丽娜性转。性别和生活环境和原设差了一万光年，性格肯定会大受影响——但要说是这是OOC我也立马点头承认（。  
> 艾茜的堂弟，只晚出生两个月。家庭收入比艾茜家少一些，但也十分优渥。在东部上的大学，毕业后留下来找了一份在证券行业的工作。  
> Nick/第一人称叙述者必须是女主的亲戚，还是男主的同情者，所以宁可OOC我也要选雷穆丽娜。  
> 另外就是，最后雷穆痛斥面瘫姬夫妇时，一定格外的掷地有声。
> 
>  
> 
> 预定配角：  
> Ken Saazbuam，肯·扎兹巴姆，斯雷因的恩主，旧金山的土豪。  
> Kam Craftman，凯姆·克拉夫曼。伊安的大学旧友。  
> Adelle Madden，艾德尔·梅登，艾茜的闺蜜。  
> Harklight，哈库莱特，斯雷因的管家。  
> Moran Baroucruz，莫兰·巴罗库鲁，与斯雷因有生意上的往来。

 

 

 

> 现在，它又只是码头上的一盏绿灯了。
> 
> —— F. Scott Fitzgerald

 

我出生于中西部一个受人尊敬的家族。当那位伟人从伊利诺伊的寒酸首府出发，到稍微不那么寒酸的首都宣誓就职时，我的曾祖父正在密歇根运河上积累自己的财富，并通过独到的先见在内战中建立起自己的贸易王国。我父亲的兄长继承了家族事业，自己另辟蹊径，做起了五金生意。尽管我们的收入远远比不上伯父家，但也舒适宽裕。我在东部大学得到了很好的教育。在1922年的五月，我顺利毕业了。父亲同意贴补我留在东部生活，但附有一项要求：找一份证券方面的工作，积累从商的经验。我答应了。

 

我们这样出身的人，自落地伊始便有一条平整的路铺在脚下。我们注定要成长为与我们父母极为相似的模样，一样的得体，一样的稳重。然而斯雷因·特里尼特的人生旅途，与我们熟识的任何一人都不一样。他就像是一条异军突起的相交线，短暂地与我们会和之后，便逐渐远去。

他自称出身于中西部的殷实之家，若你追问下去，他会给出“旧金山”这个地名*。他模样英俊，善于辞令，擅长巧妙地为自己的履历抹上一层迷人的颜色。他懂得怎样从容周旋于不同人士之间，互相客套和交易；但和我们不同，他没有多少保持诚实的资本。他在20岁时拥有的历练和见识，已经比在我们的客厅里吸着烟斗、给孙儿讲俏皮故事的老人还要丰富多彩。他用自己的双手建造起一栋华厦，在崭新的雕木阳台上与我们这些倚靠祖先荫蔽的人遥遥相视。他让人仰视，又为人不齿。

如果我在纽约寻找落脚之地时挑中了别处，而不是繁华热闹、品味堪忧的西苑；如果我没有搬入人称“长岛的新天鹅堡”的豪宅隔壁，我和斯雷因的人生，恐怕不会出现任何交集。

 

最初，我只知道我的邻居喜欢举办宴会。之后我注意到，宴会隔天的报纸都会争先刊登这里的照片。斯雷因·特里尼特，一个行事夸张又神秘的富翁，没人见过像他这样不计手段展现财富的方式。“全纽约为之着迷”，对我的邻居，报纸向来不吝任何赞美之词。

因此，当他派人将一封烫金的信笺送至我那简朴的小屋门前，邀请我“莅临周六晚八时于寒舍举办的小小聚会”*，我只能感到受宠若惊。

我翻出一套白色法兰绒套装，戴上最好的那顶亚麻草帽，在拥堵的车道上走了好一会儿，才从一片衣香髻影中抽出身，最终穿过那扇精雕细琢的橡木大门，走进如梦似幻的嘉年华会。这位出手阔绰的主人似乎邀请了纽约市的每一个人，而每一个不介意在周末傍晚找点乐子的人，似乎也都抓住机会聚集到了这里。无数盛装打扮的人们，年轻的和年老的，怡然自得的和激动不已的，饱食终日的和饥肠辘辘的，他们三五成群地聚在一起，畅饮着斯雷因提供的违禁饮料*，在他的海滩，他的泳池，他的花园和他的舞厅里纵情欢乐。我辨认出了我的老板，在一对双胞胎美人的围绕中向牌桌掷下筹码。还有一位比市长更受抽着雪茄的商人们欢迎的先生，再明显不过只可能是税务局长，眼下正与几位电影明星一起，熟练地找到位置隐蔽又舒适的角落，呷上一口凉爽的香槟。

我试图遵循礼节，在享受主人的招待之前先行致谢。但在这茫茫人海中寻找一位我并不认识的先生，比三位贤人跟随星星寻找那名处子*更难。于是我放弃了，径直走到花园中那个诱人的吧台旁边，要了一杯姜汁威士忌。

 

“斯雷因·特里尼特？没人知道他来自哪里……”

“我听说，他大胆地谋杀了一个人，却不知怎地逃脱掉了电椅。”

“德皇的远房表亲，没有错，还是个间谍哩。”

我安静地啜饮自己的饮料，没有向吧台旁几位谈得正酣的客人搭话，尽管这样做并不会被认为是失礼。人们总是更喜欢骇人听闻的谣言，只要它们足够刺激，一切的不合理都可以被原谅。人们的经验告诉他们，越是描述得绘声绘色，有如身临其境的故事，就越是谎话连篇。但当他们从报纸上抬起头，把视线放回到这座由钢筋水泥浇筑而成的森林时，又不由得笃信起来：在这里，一切都有可能发生。为什么斯雷因·特里尼特不可以是一个杀人犯、间谍和魔鬼的表亲？又为什么他不可以是一个孝顺的儿子、坚贞的情人和忠诚的朋友？只要你愿意，你完全可以相信他是任何人。

“德国的间谍？我怀疑这个职业能赚几个钱。”待那几位客人走后，我忍不住对着酒保抱怨起来。酒保露出雪白的牙齿，快手快脚地为我调好了另一杯饮料，昏暗的灯光下甚至看不清他的动作，他太黑了。

“谢谢你相信我不为德国人工作。”耳边忽然响起一个声音，洪亮且笃定。我猛然转头，只见一个高大的金发男子正友善地看着我。他莫约三十岁上下，穿一身剪裁精良的黑色斜纹套装，鸽血红的马甲将他久经日晒的肤色衬得更加健康，一头极短的卷发几乎亮如白金。

 

“请原谅我没有及时地自我介绍，老伙计，我是斯雷因·特里尼特。”

 

仿佛是预先排演好的一般，催人的鼓声在这一刻终止，烟花随着如潮的音乐炸出满天光辉。人们纷纷抬起头向天上望去，发出赞美的惊叹。他背对着烟花，冲我举起酒杯，露出一个心领神会的微笑——仿佛他正在与你分享一份独一无二的宝物，全世间只有你和他二人知晓其中的奥妙。这个笑容像烟花一样转瞬即逝，却也像烟花一样深深映在我的眼中，久久不肯散去。

他接近我是有预谋的，我身上的每一丝直觉都在如此尖叫，我却没有因此警惕他的亲近，反而愉快地同他聊起了在法国的见闻，对英国的想法。他自述参加过那场大战*，在法国立下了赫赫战功——他指指左胸上别着的一枚勋章，谦虚地表示这是尼斯人送给他的纪念品。接下来，他讲述起自己在牛津度过的时光，称赞英国人对板球的热情，询问我对剑桥——马萨诸塞的那个剑桥*——的赛艇队的看法。接下来，他邀请我尝试他新买的水上飞机，我欣然答应，口头上。

“我很喜欢运动。赛艇，风帆，骑马——但什么也比不上飞机，老伙计。”他真诚地评论道，用他那种字斟句酌。却很难让我相信他真的在牛津接受过教育的腔调，“当你像鸟儿一样自由自在地飞翔，在那可爱的蓝天白云之间翱翔，老伙计，相信我，什么烦恼也追不上你。”

“听上去真令人激动。”我客气地答道，心里却忍不住有了一丝松动。“如果不会给你造成麻烦的话……”

“不，一点都不。老伙计，你什么时候有空？”他拍了拍我的上臂，对我讨好似的眨了一下眼睛。我们很快谈妥了安排。

 

他没有立刻讲出自己的目的，我为此松了一口气，进而期待起我们的下一次，下下一次见面。他是一个有秘密的人，而我相信，他会主动对我讲述这个秘密。

 

——————————————

* 芝加哥是美国中西部大城市。旧金山位于美国西海岸，不属于中西部地区。

* “莅临”这个词用得不合适，在此暗示其低学历土豪装逼露馅儿了。剧情需要，斯雷因的很多台词都会故意写得不像人话（。

* 彼时美国正处在禁酒时期，酿造和贩卖私酒都是利润可观的违法行为。结果因此催生了许多黑帮的壮大。

* 耶稣基督的诞生。

* 指一战。

* 哈佛大学位于马萨诸塞州剑桥镇。牛剑与哈耶四校均有赛艇对抗赛传统。


	2. Chapter 2

 

我一生中最为漫长的夏天开始了。丝丝暑意从四面八方入侵我们脆弱的肉体，让人汗流浃背，心浮气躁。天气总是充当不光彩的帮凶，当我答应他的请求时，这个念头像一块水漂石一样闯入我的脑海，激起好几个水花，才肯沉入水底。但是，为什么不呢？我反问自己，发现找不到答案。于是心中的最后一丝不安也归于寂静，只剩海面波光粼粼。

在认识斯雷因·特里尼特之后的两个星期里，他小心地接近我，一点点试探，搜寻任何一处可以让我欠下他人情的地方。部分出于好奇，部分出于好玩，我谨慎地回应，等待他首先亮出底牌。这个时刻在聊起我的亲戚，特别是我那大富大贵的伯父家时终于到来。他的眼睛一下被点亮了，如同在夜间觅食的野狼一般，闪烁幽幽绿光。

“真不敢相信。”他叫喊起来，“哦——我们好多年没见了。上一次我们道别的时候，她还是范玛斯小姐。”

 

我亲爱的堂姐，艾茜·塞拉姆·范玛斯在出阁之前，是芝加哥社交圈里最耀眼的一位名媛。不仅因为她作为家中独女将会继承的惊人财富，更因为她出落得像一朵娇嫩的玫瑰花儿，洁白无瑕，细腻芬芳。她是任何人都期望得到的女儿，甜美又乖巧；也是任何人都希望结交的朋友，热诚又善良；更是每一个男人都渴望拥有的妻子，美丽又天真。艾茜是唱诗班嬷嬷口中的天使，她拥有一颗金子般的心。

我与她自小一起长大。简简单单就拥有了一切的天之骄女总是容易招来嫉妒，但是认识艾茜的人，却总是为她真诚的善意和谦虚而折服。她关心那些处在困境之中的人们，定期上教堂，参加救济退伍老兵的针线协会。她甚至会救助受伤的小动物。

在她与东部世家公子伊安·凯苏克宣布订婚、早早退出婚姻市场的时候，不知有多少少男因此被伤碎了心。来年六月，艾茜·范玛斯的婚礼成了举城轰动的盛事，现在还有芝加哥人会对个中细节津津乐道。一份多愁善感的报纸甚至用细长的字体印出《致少女》的名句，摆在婚礼报道的上方：Gather ye rosebuds while ye may*.

凯苏克家族在法印战争之前便在波士顿定居，祖辈中出现过多位杰出的人物，包括五位大亨、两位参议员和一名法官。凯苏克家族的标志发色非常深，伊安·凯苏克本人就拥有满头乌黑的直发。据他们自己所言，这是一位法国贵女的遗产，她在大革命后流亡新大陆，嫁给了当时的家主。如果有客人不小心提起东方人*的发色，这位太太就会被凯苏克们郑重地请出来，她的身份也在口耳相传中从男爵夫人逐渐变成了侯爵千金。凯苏克家族凭借显赫的历史和雄厚的财富稳居社会顶层，他们喜欢时不时做出一些率性出格的事，这份全然无须担心贬低自己地位的风格让他们更加地受人尊敬。

伊安·凯苏克，这个幸运的家伙在出生时不仅含着一把金汤匙，还被上帝赐予绝顶聪明的头脑。他在20出头的时候，就击败了全国的象棋对手，并在国际棋坛上赢得了荣誉。人人都说，他很快就能击败那个古巴人，成为新一任的国际冠军*。

仿佛生为一个凯苏克还不够惹人羡慕，伊安的才华体现在许多方面，几乎能满足人们对一位贵公子的一切幻想。他知晓伦敦现下的时尚，在萨维尔街有家族专用的裁缝。他还关心法国南部的天气，能够准确判断每年葡萄的收成。他熟识艺术史，对各代巨匠如数家珍，挑选藏品时独具慧眼。在美国艺术协会拍卖行里，如果伊安·凯苏克先生举过牌子，就一定能拍出好价钱。在卡内基大厅门口，如果凯苏克先生愿意就刚才的演出发表一点赞美，隔日一定座无虚席。同时十分不可思议的是，这位被小报记者们十二万分关注的年轻人，居然从未传出过桃色新闻。

他与艾茜在旅途中结识，便一路跟随她来到芝加哥，暂居数月，直至订婚。在我回家度过第三个暑假的时候，艾茜已经准备好了结婚礼服，而伊安从纽约带来能装满四个车厢的客人。他们在全城最大的饭店租下整整一层楼，在所有亲朋好友的面前，宣读了庄重的誓言。

我注视着斯雷因的脸，试图在家乡的记忆中寻找它存在过的痕迹，但我失败了。

“我和艾茜小姐是在1917年相遇的，真遗憾没能在那时认识你，老伙计。不过艾茜小姐确实提到过，她有一位在上大学的堂弟。”他诚恳地解释道，“之后不久，我和我的军团就被派去了法国作战。”

“我也想过参军，但是家父不许。”我随口应道，思绪却飘到了那场大战的最后一个冬天，艾茜一反常态地沮丧，“为战争的残酷，为所有的哀伤”而哭泣，伯母不得不带她去南方海滨城市住了好几个月，让她认识了现在的丈夫，才彻底好转了起来。

“我很挂念她。”

斯雷因把头转向窗外。今天天气很好，海湾的景色一览无余。他静静地望了一会儿，仿佛从中汲取了勇气似的，郑重地开口对我说：

“我们毕竟许多年没见，时过境迁，我想，最好是有人重新将我引见给凯苏克夫人*。”

出于谨慎，我没有立刻答应，只说或许某天艾茜会来我家喝茶，届时一定安排他们“巧遇”。这句敷衍的话却让斯雷因感激地握了一下我的手，接着略显生硬转开话题，聊起了草地和花园。他说，他想在后院种上几棵樱桃树，每年开出粉白的花朵。范玛斯大宅的花园里有一棵非常美丽的樱桃树，他一直非常欣赏……

这让我对斯雷因·特里尼特这个人更加好奇了。

他独自一人居住在偌大的宅邸里，每日来往的不是一些形迹可疑的“生意伙伴”，就是面孔很少重复的“朋友们”。他自称出身旧金山的名门望族，却从未有一个亲戚，或来自西海岸的老乡，或者校友，来此拜访他这位杰出的商人。实际上，唯一经常出现在他身旁的人，就只有他的管家哈库莱特了。他在书房里摆着一张自己穿着板球服与队友们的合影，背景与明信片上的圣三一学院确实一模一样。他与人讲话时非常文质彬彬，措辞考究，却总有许多文雅的词被用在了不恰当的地方。他是一个谜语，而我想找到答案。

这次小聚之后，我有意地关注起邻居的行踪，期待能够早日解开我心中的谜团。作为一个单身汉，他确实充分利用了独居的自由。有时，他会把每一盏灯都打开，让整栋宅子在黑夜里闪闪发亮，有如灯塔。有时，他会走到花园里，为喂鸟器添些饲料，然后远远地看着鸟儿啄食。然而最多的时候，他会站在自己的码头上，伸出一只手，在空气中摩挲着某样神秘莫测的宝物。

一天，我终于按耐不下好奇心，便翻过篱笆，沿着邻居的海滩向他走去。

我和斯雷因居住的西苑，与我大部分朋友所居住的东苑之间隔着一道浅浅的海湾。两侧海滩上都停靠着许多白色小巧的游艇，用这样的小船在两边来往会非常方便，却从没看到有人这样做过。艾茜和伊安在东苑拥有一栋祖传的老宅，现下他们就在里面居住。我曾拜访过他们一次，那需要开车穿过密密麻麻的银杏和梧桐，小心选对曲折的车道，经过不知几次挫折，才能找到那栋乔治王式红白相间的别墅。我情愿给艾茜多打几次电话，嘘寒问暖，只要能避免这趟麻烦。

我走到斯雷因的身后站定，他没有发觉我鲁莽的入侵，依然在执着地描绘他心中的形象。我顺着他的视线向远处望去，这才发现，在不远的海湾对面，在一盏闪烁的绿灯后面，在薄雾和树丛的遮掩下，正矗立着一座十分眼熟的红白大宅。

斯雷因把家安在这里，是为了可以看到艾茜的住所。

我轻轻咳嗽了一声，然后加重声音又试了一次。他回过头来，换上他最常用的客气表情。“晚上好，老伙计。”他微笑起来，打了一声招呼。

我就是在这一刻做出了决定。

 

 

 

——————————————

* “有花堪折直须折”——英国诗人Robert Herrick。

* 在此主要指犹太人。对犹太人的歧视和偏见在1920s非常常见，彼时人们也不以种族歧视为耻。

* 1921-1927年间的国际象棋世界冠军头衔属于古巴人何塞·卡帕布兰卡。

* “引见”一般指介绍给王室/地位极高之人。


	3. Chapter 3

在我给艾茜打电话约她独自前来做客的第二天，哈库莱特带着一支整齐的园丁小队敲响了我的房门。

“早上好，范玛斯先生。如果您不介意的话，特里尼特先生希望能帮您修整一下草坪。”

然后他们几乎是把那块稀稀拉拉的杂草地整个掀了起来，修理平整，又铺上草皮，立起蔓藤编织的凉棚，点缀上几个可爱的花坛，最后还摆上了一个造型别致的鸟澡盆。整栋房子被装饰得焕然一新，当我下班回家时，险些以为自己不小心走错了车道。

于是到了约好的日子。天空阴沉，空气闷热，雨前的低压憋得人很是难受。哈库莱特又一次敲响了我的房门，这一次，跟在他身后的是一队男仆，几乎每个人手上都抱着一大束怒放的鲜花。

“进来吧。”我没等他开口就让到了一边。斯雷因的雇员们鱼贯而入，把我的客厅变成盛夏的花国。他选择的几乎都是白色的花：白山茶，白百合，白色的铃兰一串串优雅地垂缀下来，点点苍兰和薰衣草点缀其间。他清楚艾茜喜欢的颜色。

斯雷因本人则是换上了我此生见过最漂亮的一套日间会客装：夹克选用了最上等的亚麻布，在阴暗天色的映衬下发出柔和的白光；粉红色衬衫补足了他苍白的脸色，领口用银质别针固定好，一条金红相间的斜纹领带覆盖其上*。他派头十足地倚着一根镀金乌木手杖，足下蹬着一双锃亮的双色牛津鞋。哈库莱特撑起一把巨大的雨伞保护这身完美的套装，只有少许泥浆大胆地沾到了鞋上，并且很快被称职的管家擦掉了。

“报纸上说，雨会在四点左右停下。”他忧心忡忡地瞪着天空。“但愿如此。”

“我倒是觉得，下点雨，花园看起来更漂亮了。”我试图安慰他。

“花园？什么花园？*”斯雷因困惑地瞪了我一眼。

 

接下来的一小时里，斯雷因把客厅里每一把椅子轮流坐过了一遍。他不停地把手伸进口袋里，掏出一只银怀表来看时间。我原本把他的手杖搁在门厅里，他却在第二次坐立不安的时候，走过去把它捡了起来，好像这样能安心一点似的。为了给他转换心情，我翻出早餐时读过的报纸给他。这起到了一定效果，他聚精会神地看完了一篇关于伊安·凯苏克的报道（昨日，凯苏克先生现身于中央公园，观看皇家剧团带来的《理查三世》。艾茜·凯苏克夫人没有陪伴丈夫一同出席……或许不久之后，我们就能听到来自这对夫妇的好消息。他们的独生女黛西小姐出生于两年前。）读到结尾时，他的表情出现了一丝或许可以被称为“恼怒”的波动。接下来，他把报纸用力折叠起来，丢到一边，又拾起自己的手杖，到走廊上踱步去了。

 

屋里的紧张气氛在差五分四点的时候达到了顶峰。

 

“她不会来了。”斯雷因的脸色铁青，“雨一直没停。这么糟糕的天气。她不会来了。”

“如果是这样，艾茜一定会提前给我电话。”我安慰他。

“我要回去了。”他站起来，手杖重重地敲击地板。“这一切就是个错误。”

“你不能在这个时候放弃，艾茜肯定马上就——”

一声鸣笛拯救了我们。斯雷因的动作滞了一瞬，他脸上的表情微微颤抖起来，看上去比刚才确信艾茜不会出现的时候还要难受。他的一只手滑进装怀表的兜里，攥紧了拳头。

 

我抓起伞跑出去，我们的阿芙洛狄忒如约而至。她优雅地把两只小脚搁在司机为她铺好的垫子上，对我露出笑容。一眨眼儿，她就站在我身边了，用两只柔软的小手吊着我撑伞的胳膊。“我最亲爱的，这千真万确就是你住的地方吗？”

“当然，欢迎光临凯普莱特宅*。”我忍不住开了个玩笑。“叫你的chauffeur出去兜个大圈子，过一个钟头再回来。”

艾茜照样吩咐了。“他的名字叫做费尔迪。”她煞有介事地纠正我*。

她的声音非常好听，和她本人一样娇嫩柔和。她很少大声发表意见，有时你不得不倾斜着身子，把耳朵恭敬地送到那对朱唇前。人们必须做出选择，是抬起头来直视她的一对纯净绿眸，还是低下头去聆听银铃笑语。她的身上洋溢着一种纯洁的魅力，可以同时让一个男人感受到挑逗的鼓励和礼貌的拒绝。

 

我们一起走进客厅，令我惊讶的是，斯雷因消失了。

艾茜一下子就被满屋的鲜花迷住了。“天呐，雷姆，你把整个温室都搬来了？”她发出惊喜的赞叹，克制不住地伸出手去抚摸怒放的山茶。“这个可怜的人儿一定是爱上我了。”她喃喃自语道

在确认过他没有藏身在某丛特别茂盛的白花里之后，我立刻转身回去打开前门。果不其然，斯雷因正站在那里，举着一只不知是准备敲门，还是没来得及回缩的手。他浑身都被浇透了，湿漉漉的金发紧贴脸庞，成股的雨水顺着下颌的轮廓滴下。而他的表情，上帝啊，那分明是一个溺水的孩子，透过历经沧桑的成年人的脸无助地望着我。

“我……”他欲言又止。

“快进来。”我果断把他拉进来，然后锁上了门，“我去给你找块干毛巾。”

 

我跑到楼上的盥洗室取了一块很大的浴巾。雨下得越来越大了，雨滴沉重又急促地敲打着窗子，房子内部却寂静如雪。我轻轻走下楼梯，从扶手边缘窥见斯雷因笔直地站在客厅门口。他一手倚着手杖，另一只手按在莫约是怀表的位置上。艾茜站在花丛中与他遥遥相视，她微笑着，手里捏着一顶精巧的紫罗兰草帽，遮住了从胸线到大腿根的所有线条。那双漂亮的绿眼睛不停眨着，不让泪水流出来。

 

“哦，斯雷因，我真是非常、非常高兴能再见到你。”

“我也是……非常高兴能再一次……”

 

他哽住了。于是我走过去，用毛巾把他按在沙发椅上，接着招呼艾茜坐下来。“茶马上就好。”我不自觉地用上了安慰的调子。

待我端着斯雷因特地准备的银制茶盘回来时，艾茜正在帮忙擦干他的头发。她在婚后还保持着和少女时代一样的容貌和身材，但她熟练使用着浴巾的样子却毫无疑问展现了做母亲的心得。斯雷因专注地凝视着她的一举一动，每当他们的视线交汇一次，他的脸上的红晕就变得愈加鲜艳，一直蔓延到他的耳朵尖。

“好像每次见到你的时候，我都是湿淋淋的。”他喃喃地说，眼神迷茫，仿佛正透过遥远的时空，注视着某个早已不复存在的幻象。

“上次你是为了拯救落水的小狗，我的大英雄。”艾茜咯咯笑了起来。“这一次是为了什么呢，一只可爱的小鸟？”

“鸟比我聪明，知道不该在这种天气出门散步。”

艾茜垂下手，让斯雷因自己把乱糟糟的卷发从脑门上推开。他直起身子，脸上的迷茫一扫而空。“我们好久没见了。”

“太久了——仿佛一辈子那么长——”

“到十一月就是整五年。”

艾茜转开了那张好看的脸。“五年。”她低声感慨，“却发生了那么多的事情，天呐，感觉好像我已经过完了大半个人生……”

“你还是你，艾茜。”斯雷因斩钉截铁地下了定论，“你还是——像个天使一样，总是那么好心。”

艾茜回报给他一个俏皮的笑容。我轻轻放下茶盘，拿起风衣和帽子，留下两位客人不受打扰地沉浸在只属于他们的世界里。

 

我无处可去，于是信步走进斯雷因自己的大宅子里。哈库莱特接过我被雨丝打湿的风衣，用那种管家特有的那种安详语气问我：“先生要不要来上一杯加料的热茶呢？”

“再好不过了，谢谢。”

茶里的威士忌让我很快暖和了起来。哈库莱特熟练地照料着茶壶，时不时往我家的方向望上一眼，仿佛在担心主人会因为不会泡茶而把自己渴死。闲着无事，我有一茬没一茬地跟他搭话。

“你在这里工作很久了吗，哈库莱特？”我知道有些管家会一直留在同一栋房子里，为每一个买下这栋房子的人服务，像个公寓管理员似的。不过哈库莱特还很年轻，口音也不像是在纽约住过许多年。

“十个月，先生。”他简单地回答，“在此之前，特里尼特先生和我住在城里。”

“听起来，你们好像认识很长时间了。”

“我为特里尼特先生服务了四年。”他顿了一下，把视线移向天空。“太阳出来了，先生。”

 

我那童话般的小屋在阳光下闪烁着碎钻似的光泽。雨后清新的味道随着温度的爬升而散发出来，和着丝丝花香，钻入我们的鼻孔。我站起身，觉得是时候回去捡起做东的职责了。走下新修剪过的草坪时，我忽然心血来潮，抬头搜索了一遍天空。“真遗憾，没看见彩虹。”我叹了一口气。

“是的，先生。”

哈库莱特鞠躬送我离开。

 

 

——————————————

* 一种曾经流行过的衬衫领，小李子在13版电影里见黛西时穿的就是这种。以现代人的眼光来看这样非常别致，但在当时可能会被认为是装逼（。粉红色男装同样容易与暴发户、缺乏品味联系在一起。  
斜纹领带最初从英国传来，正式名称为“军团式领带”，其纹样含义近似于纹章，皆与特定军团/社团联系在一起。佩戴这样领带是要传达出“我属于某某团体”的意思，美国人觉得这样逼格高（……）就不分青红皂白地学了过来。现在美式斜纹领带也算是打造出自己的风格了，但在1920年代，装逼被人嘲笑是避免不了滴。

* 位于意大利维罗纳，被人认为是莎翁经典悲剧女主角朱丽叶·凯普莱特的故居。

* 这段对话与原著几乎无差别。“chauffeur”是法语中“司机”一词，黛西和艾茜都没听懂。


	4. Chapter 4

斯雷因邀请我们去参观他的家。

 

“天呐，你就是这栋漂亮城堡的主人？”艾茜用一只手掩住了嘴，“我真不敢相信——哦，斯雷因，你不知道，有的晚上我睡不着，就会盯着这里，想象里面睡着一位迷人的公主。”

她满心欢喜地踏着碎石子路，脚步轻快，像是跳起了某种快乐的舞蹈。斯雷因没有着急上前陪伴她，而是静静地跟在后面，欣赏她伸手触摸自己的树木，花坛，喷泉旁大理石雕像的柔美曲线的模样。他的眼神分明地透露着，他正在重新估量他所拥有的一切是否达到了艾茜的标准，是否衬得上她。

 

“我只花了三年工夫就赚够了买下这里的钱。”他说。眼睛一刻也没离开艾茜的身影。

“我以为你的钱是继承来的。”

“是的——但我损失了很大一部分。”他很快回答，“在大恐慌的时候。就是几年前。唔。”

我望向他，他却在这时转过了脸。

“说起来，我还不知道你是做什么生意的呢。”我装作漫不经心的样子发问。

“我干过金矿。”他脱口而出，这次的语气更胸有成竹，“但是已经转到了别的行业，比如石油，股票，药店。唔，这些和那些都有一点。*”

他快步从我身边离开。艾茜回过头，对他莞尔一笑，大大方方地搂住了他的胳膊。

 

我们走进一个说不出是什么风格的前厅，设计师用了大量贝壳旋纹搭配螺旋楼梯，又用了六根高高的爱奥尼柱撑起尖角房顶。斯雷因用乌木手杖敲了敲饰有他名字缩写的拼花地板，便把它交给了哈库莱特，接着吩咐他准备一些饮料，送到书房去。

他没有着急上楼，而是先带着我们去瞻仰了一个据说“极为正宗的”法式沙龙。

“建造这栋房子的人，费米安女士，非常欣赏法国人的室内装潢。她特地从巴黎订购了丝绸和家具。”斯雷因随意向细节繁复的沙发挥了挥手，“我很少使用这里，也就没有改变它的布置。”

艾茜咯咯笑了起来。“你需要一个女人来帮你操这些心。”她评论道，“沙龙是属于女主人的。这里是多么可爱呀，我真想看看桌子上摆着蛋糕和咖啡、椅子上坐着客人的模样。我们可以聊聊百老汇最新的音乐剧。”说着，她蹙起细长的眉毛，怜惜地抚摸斯雷因的前臂，“可怜的人儿，你怎么能一个人住在这么空荡荡的房子里呢？”

“我不是一个人。”他握着她的手，轻柔地吻了一下，“我总是让这里装满有趣的人，有名的人，我们总能做些有意思的事。*”

艾茜眨了眨眼睛，困惑于这个吻的意义。斯雷因后退了一步，在她抽回手之前先放开了她。“来吧，我们去看看书房。”他说，头也不回地大步走开，背对着我们，拉开电梯的金属门。

 

哈库莱特已经准备好了饮料。艾茜先要了一杯橙汁，又在我们的鼓励下，兑进去一点白兰地。书房里使用了大量看上去很有年头的红木护墙板，几个硕大的书柜里摆满未开封过的簇新图书，四周挂着许多装在暗金相框里的照片和地图。牛津板球队的合影摆在书桌最显眼的位置上，斯雷因随意地介绍说，他身边那位年轻人现在已是唐伊阁侯爵*了。那语气仿佛在暗示他和这位侯爵大人非常熟稔，但是艾茜的注意力被另一处挂着的相片吸引了过去。

“你看起来好小呀，斯雷因，那时你才——16岁？”

她高高兴兴地指着两扇窗户中间的一张照片。它很小，挂在一张很大的航海图下面，一点都不起眼儿。上面是一个眼袋很大的老人，年轻时的意气风发被酒精泡得变了形，走了样；斯雷因穿着深色的海员服和雪白的裤子，头发笔直地向后梳起，正咧着嘴开怀大笑。

“哦，是的。”斯雷因把唱片在留声机上放好，走过去，一只手缓慢地抚过相框，“这是我的一位老朋友，肯·扎兹巴姆先生。他给了我许多有用的帮助和教诲。”

这个名字听着有点耳熟。但在我来得及提问之前，斯雷因已经牵起艾茜的手，领她走到一个单独的书架前，取出一本很厚的皮质剪报册来。

 

“我订购了好几年的芝加哥报纸，就是为了看到你。”他轻轻地说。

“哦，斯雷因……”艾茜不敢相信地瞪大了眼睛，看看斯雷因又看看剪报册上的自己。“你真的……”

 

斯雷因一页一页地翻开那本沉甸甸的册子。它的首页是一篇对1918年新入社交界的名媛们*的报道，艾茜·塞拉姆·范玛斯小姐白裙翩翩的影像被人仔细地剪了下来，贴在正中央。接下来是一些无关紧要的新闻，多数是关于某个新剧上演，艾茜的名字在数位出席者中被人用红笔圈了出来。穿着不同衣裙的艾茜，清晰的和模糊的，惆怅的和微笑的，独自一人的和怀抱婴儿的，都被一一细心地剪下来，贴在报道的旁边。

艾茜·凯苏克夫人将一只颤抖的手按在这份沉重的剪报册上，她的眼圈红了，强忍着不让自己落泪。“我亲爱的，”她低声说，“你漏掉了婚礼的照片。”

“我没能买到那天的报纸，因为有你，它们一出印厂就被抢购一空。”

斯雷因慢慢把两只手搁到艾茜的双肩上，他的动作非常轻柔，仿佛是捧着一只脆弱的肥皂泡。艾茜垂下头，似在默许他的举动。于是他将她拥入怀中，他们的手指交织在一起。

我转开了视线。如果艾茜在这时哭泣，而斯雷因亲吻了她，我都可以对天发誓，我并没有看见我的堂姐与一个不是她丈夫的男人有任何越矩的举动。

 

“我真不好。”艾茜的声音重新响起，以一种响亮得不自然的调子，“我们真是坏客人，让你在自己家里穿着湿衣服走来走去。”

斯雷因瞧瞧自己半干未干的套装，露出一个有点尴尬的苦笑。“那么请这边来。”他说，“请允许我现在弥补这个无心之过。”

  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?

Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul?

留声机里一把慵懒的女声抛出了这两个问题，又仿佛自我催眠似的自问自答：我知道你会的。我知道你会的。我知道你会的……你会的……

他牵着她的手离开书房。

 

斯雷因推开一扇弧形木门，露出一个宽敞得夸张的衣帽间。

“我雇了一个人在英国为我买衣服，”他爬上旋转楼梯，一面高声宣布，“每到换季的时候，他都会挑选一些样品给我寄过来。”

他打开其中一个高大的衣柜，取出一打五颜六色的衬衫，丢到房间中央的圆形沙发上。“我应该换上哪一件好呢？白色细麻布的，或者米色印度棉，或者这件——”他源源不断翻出更多衬衫，海军蓝的，深灰色的，绛红色的，条纹的，方格的，圆点的，用金线绣着姓名缩写的交织字母的，甚至还有像丧服一样的墨黑色，都一件一件抖散了，让它们像坠亡的鸟儿一样落到沙发和地板上。

艾茜跳起来，仿佛要接受这份挑战似的从空中接住了一部部分衬衫。“停下，”她喊道，“你得一件一件地把它们重新叠起来——”忽然她脚下一滑，仰面跌倒在柔软华贵的布料上。最后两件衬衫轻飘飘地落下来，盖住了她那一双纤细的小腿。斯雷因跑下来，无比小心地捧起艾茜的脸。

“艾茜，艾茜。”他呼唤着，“我的宝贝，你怎么了？”

艾茜发出一声短促的笑声，她哭了。“我只是高兴——”更多的眼泪从那对美丽的绿眸里涌出来，再度打湿了他的衣裳。“——我为你感到高兴，斯雷因。我真的……”

她哽住了。她的喜悦，她的哀恸，她真心的祝愿和悔恨，这些五味杂陈的情愫塞满了她的小脑袋瓜，只好源源不断地从眼里流淌出来。她颤抖着，放任泪水宣泄自己的感情，放任斯雷因亲吻她的额头，但是她最终可以说出口的句子，就只有：“……我从没有见过这么美丽的衬衫。”

斯雷因无言地抱住她，让她把头靠在自己的肩膀上，他们就这么静静地彼此依偎着。他用一只手抚摸着艾茜的金发，另一只手则坚定地握着她没戴戒指的右手。我一刻也不曾怀疑，他们此前也曾这样依偎过彼此，在那甜蜜的，无忧无虑的时间里，一个承诺便是一个世界。

待艾茜的呼吸归复平静，斯雷因请她抬头看看窗外。

“海湾的另一边，就是你的房子。”他低声说，“在我睡不着的晚上，我会盯着你家码头上的那盏绿灯，想象你正躺在羽毛做成的床上，如天使般安睡。”

艾茜无声地笑了。“我都不知道码头上有一盏灯。”她说，手指插入他的指间。

 

斯雷因没有答话，只是安静地拥抱着失而复得的爱人。

他的眼睛凝视着窗外，却不是盯着那盏遥远又仿佛触手可及的一点绿光。他夜夜描绘的梦想，痴迷的渴望，现在正顺从地蜷缩在他怀里，而它，又只是码头上的一盏绿灯了。他始终把视野定在比现在更高的地方，他看到了他们的过去，看到了他所期待的未来，唯独没有正眼瞧见他们的现在，瞧见这片隔开两栋迥异宅邸、隔开西苑与东苑的海湾。我相信，就是在那一刻，他决定了自己的命运。

 

 

——————————————

* 这段话基本上和原著一致。

* 这段话基本上也跟原著一致。就是动作更大胆一些（我没忍住…………

* 旧时欧美富贵之家的习惯，其（以嫁人为第一事业的）女儿在一定岁数时会被正式介绍给当地社交界（潜在联姻对象们）。这样的少女被称为débutante，美国惯例是穿着白色长裙出席第一次正式舞会。

* 名字来自唐家屯的角色Marquess of Flintshire，其祖传家宅名为“Duneagle”。

· 为艾茜解释一句：伊安还未正式出场，因此现在看不到她与丈夫的互动。我只在两个角落暗示这对夫妻存在一些问题——伊安去看莎剧，艾茜不陪他一起，她更喜欢百老汇；艾茜有许多晚上（苦恼得）睡不着。我现在可以明说，未来无论艾茜做出怎样的选择，除了这几位当事人，没有旁人可以对她说三道四。


	5. Chapter 5

之后，艾茜便成了特里尼特宅的常客。每次他们聚在一起——在宽阔的舞厅里跳舞，沿着海滩散步，打高尔夫或是网球，都会叫上我作伴，好像这样就能保护那被他们自己丢开的名声似的。我怀疑艾茜是以探望我的名义出门的，但我没有费心去证实这个猜测。她是与我自小一同长大的堂姐，伊安·凯苏克不过是个见过几次面的熟人，我不认为自己有义务为他两肋插刀。

而且，当我看到这个变故在艾茜身上施展的魔法，让那双绿眼睛重新焕发出神采，让她脸色红润，笑颜常驻，将沉静阴郁的气质一扫而光，我怎么能忍心教她远离这一切？我直觉相信，艾茜极度需要斯雷因——或者任何人的关心。她还拥有那么多的年轻活力，实在不该把它们禁锢在身体里，变成垂垂暮年的悔恨。

 

斯雷因同我的关系也更亲密了，如果他没有不合时宜地提出用交易内幕作为对我的“回报”，我们可能已经是十分要好的朋友了。“那只是一点小忙。”我坚决地回答，“保护好艾茜，让她开心，只要你做到这些，就足够了。”

他有些窘迫地收回了提议。时隔大约一个多星期，他才再次约我出门。

这次只有我们两个人，目标是下城的一场拍卖会，斯雷因打定主意要买入其中一件拍品。不知为何，他希望我——虽然没有明说——作为这场交易的见证人。

“那是一艘漂亮的游艇，32呎长，老伙计。”他用换做旁人一定会吃罚单的速度驾车冲上布鲁克林大桥，一边冲我大声嚷道，“通体银白——那是我选的颜色。她*美极了，下周你就能看见她停在我的码头旁边。”

 

后来我常常忍不住去想，假如我那天拦住了他，假如我设法教他不要再痴迷过去，不要再执迷于那些他一度失去的东西，会不会因此带来一个更好的结局？但是，我也明白，斯雷因·特里尼特拥有常人难以匹敌的决心，正是这份决心塑造了他，成就了他。如果把它从斯雷因·特立尼特的身上剥夺掉，他就什么也不是了。

 

我们到得有些早，拍卖会还没开始，便先去了附近一家露天咖啡馆小坐。服务生一离开我们的桌子，他就掏出方才拿到的拍卖单，仔细地研究了一番，还用铅笔做上标记。我留意到这次的大部分拍品来自托尔兰·马利尔尚先生。这不是一个常见的名字，我很确定曾经在报纸的某个角落，那种会放些花边绯闻或丑闻的位置上，读到过这个名字。但是斯雷因研究得太投入了，我没好意思打断他，于是抬起头来随意张望，以此打发时间。

我就是在那时与马路对面的伊安·凯苏克对上了视线。

“雷姆齐。”他客客气气地打了招呼，一面大步走过来，态度拿捏得无可挑剔，“好久不见，近来可好？”

“伊安。”我同他握手，感觉自己开始微微冒汗，“——什么风把你吹来了？”

斯雷因从拍卖单上猛地抬起了头。

“当然是这场拍卖。我有一两件比较感兴趣的东西，想亲眼确认一下。”伊安的眼神自然地落到斯雷因身上，停留了一秒钟，接着安然地移回我身上。

“这位是斯雷因·特里尼特先生，我的邻居。”我真希望脚下忽然出现一个洞，让我钻进去，只要能离他们二人远远的。“斯雷因，这位是伊安·凯苏克先生。”

 

“幸会。”

“久仰大名。”

 

伊安先缩回手，一点眉尖微微挑起。我怀疑斯雷因没有很好地控制住握手的力度。

我邀请伊安在我们的桌边坐下，我别无选择。伊安点了英式早餐茶，没要牛奶*。斯雷因端起自己那杯加过奶油和很多黄糖的咖啡，就着僵硬的表情一口喝光。

“这么说，我们的目的一致？”伊安礼貌地问道，句尾只是轻微上扬。桌面上就摆着拍卖单，他自然早已猜透我们。“托尔兰·马利尔尚是一个蹩脚的收藏家，但他从亲戚那里继承了不少好东西。”

“谁说不是呢，老伙计。”斯雷因接口道，“他就是因为自己的自大和贪婪，才落到要变卖家财的地步。”

“听这句话，你认识这位马利尔尚先生？”

“不，称不上是认识。”斯雷因断然否定，一只手忽然攥住那根从不离身的乌木手杖，“我是在报纸上读到了他的事迹。”

伊安以一种很难察觉的方式抬了抬眉毛，他没有继续发问。但很显然，他一点也不相信这句话。桌面陷入了一阵冷场。我端起只剩一点杯底的咖啡，送到嘴边掩饰自己的不安。

“艾茜最近经常到你那边去，”他转向我，谈起了家事，“她玩得很开心。我应当谢谢你。”

“我们是有好长时间没见到彼此了……”我正搜肠刮肚地寻找理由来应付这段对话，斯雷因却出人意料地开口了。

“我认识你太太。”他盯着伊安的脸，语气几乎称得上是挑衅。

“哦。”伊安转动眼珠，回望斯雷因。“是的，塞拉姆喜欢交朋友。”

伊安喜欢用艾茜的中间名来称呼她，这是他的专属。

“我们很久以前就认识了，我曾是她父母的座上客。”

“范玛斯夫妇是一对难得的好人。”

话题到此又断掉了。我抓住时机，提议不妨现在就进去拍卖会场。伊安婉拒了。“我还需要去见一个朋友，请原谅。”他礼貌但没什么感情地道歉，拾起自己的帽子，离开了。

斯雷因抓起拍卖单，把它拧成一股纸绳。

我们此行的首要目的，是要把第61号拍品，“塔尔西斯号”游艇请回家。

“……造型优美，坚固，布局合理，现况良好。”拍卖师言简意赅地介绍了一番，“起拍价……”

我不得不承认，这确实是一艘漂亮的船；但如果把她搁在所有那些大同小异的游艇当中，我肯定无法将她辨认出来。以斯雷因的财力，订造一艘全新的游艇肯定不是难事。我扫了一眼沉默的邻居，想不通他为什么要执着于一艘旧船。

斯雷因把全副注意力都集中在了拍卖师身上，都没有功夫跟我搭上一句话。他不错眼珠地盯着拍价一路攀升，耐心地等待，最后报出了自己的价格。

 

“十六万第一次。”拍卖师举起小锤，“还有愿意跟进的吗？这位女士，这位先生？十六万第二次！”

斯雷因的唇边爬上一丝志在必得的笑容。

“十六万——啊，我看到了一面橙色牌子，不是吗？凯苏克先生出价十七万！”

斯雷因猛地转过身，冷冷地瞪视着站在大厅最后方的黑发男子。我清楚地听见了身旁这具忍耐已久的身体内部爆发出的怒吼，伊安无疑也察觉到了那副不友好的表情，于是他优雅地，礼节周全地，对我们欠了欠身。

方才在斯雷因的高价压力下消失的牌子一个一个地回来了。转眼之间，价格飙升到了二十八万，对于一艘二手游艇来说实在高得离谱，拍卖师的脸都乐开了花儿。造成这场小型轰动的始作俑者没有再次跟进，只是饶有兴趣地打量着我的邻居。我的心陡然往下一沉。

“三十五万*。”斯雷因站了起来，引起一片低声惊叹。

拍卖师的额头上冒出了汗。“三十五万第一次……”他看看斯雷因，“三十五万第二次……”

他又看看伊安，有意放缓了语速。伊安大约是摇了摇头，因为他忽然换了脸色，高声喊道：“三十五万第三次！成交！”

斯雷因满意地坐了下来。他的手滑进装怀表的兜里，攥紧了拳头。

在我们准备离开的时候，斯雷因忽然停下了动作。他请求我在原地等待一小会儿，不等我回答就高昂着头颅走开了。我看见他在一位头发卷曲的先生面前站定，咚地一声把手杖戳在地上，倚着它掏出了钱包。他取出一张纸币，居高临下地递给对方。卷发先生看着他，活像是看见了鬼。他显然是经过了好一番心理挣扎才收下了钱，一张脸写满屈辱。

“那是一位老伙计。”斯雷因回来瞧见我好奇的表情，便含糊地解释道。“我欠他一份人情，现在终于还上了。”

我越过他的肩膀向望向拍卖台，收钱的那位先生正在和办事员小声交谈。看样子，他应当是这次拍卖会的卖主之一——托尔兰·马利尔尚，我直觉地认为。

走出拍卖行的最后一关是伊安·凯苏克。他放松地靠墙站着，等待我们接近。“恭喜你。那真是一艘漂亮的游艇。”

他主动向斯雷因伸出手，后者缓慢地握了一握。

“谢谢。”斯雷因的风度和游艇一起回归到位，他露出了颇为友善的笑容，客气地问候起来：“你有拍到心仪的东西吗，凯苏克先生？”

“哦，算是吧。”伊安轻描淡写地回答，眼睛微微眯起，露出一个浅浅的微笑，“不虚此行。”

 

 

——————————————

* 英语中常富有感情地将船只称为“她”。真是赤裸裸的直男情怀（划掉

* 根据《英国人言行潜规则》，越高阶层的人，越喜欢清汤寡水的茶；而阶层越低，越喜欢加入糖、牛奶和奶油，做成一杯高热量高甜度的浓茶。

* “三十五万美金”是原著中汤姆送给黛西的项链价格。不要问我1922年的游艇要多少钱，我没查到_(:3 同样不要问我拍卖行有没有橙色的牌子…………→w→


	6. Chapter 6

那是六月里一个寻常的周末下午，温暖，微风怡人，适合运动。修缮一新的塔尔西斯号从西苑启航，径直游过隔开两片住宅区的海湾，大胆地刺激了一下东苑居民被暖风吹得熏熏然的头脑，停靠在凯苏克宅的码头旁边。

 

伊安邀请我们去他的新草场打网球，斯雷因毫不犹豫地一口答应下来。

“面对挑衅，我当然不能退缩。”他说。“没有人想要挑衅你。”我说。但他无视了我的安抚，只顾专心挑选起球拍，勤加练习，对着假想的“敌人”击出各种刁钻的球路。

他坐在船上的模样让我想起了远古的维京武士，一双微微上翘的碧眼透过不存在的头盔，直勾勾地盯着富饶的前方。我试图缓和这股莫名紧张的气氛，他配合地用些礼貌话来回应我，却从未将视线从那盏闪烁着绿灯的码头上挪开过半分。直到黑发的主人亲自前来迎接我们，斯雷因才瞬间藏起了杀意，像只吃饱喝足的金钱豹一般优雅又懒洋洋地迈步过去，同他客套起来。

 

“塞拉姆在花园里。”她的丈夫说。

 

我们在海滩上稍微逗留了一会儿，等伊安的朋友骑马过来会合。他长着一张可以印在《权威预科生手册*》上的长脸，颧骨很高，下巴敦实，一头金发紧紧地贴在头皮上。“凯姆·克莱夫曼。”在他漫不经心地把缰绳和马鞭丢给男仆时，伊安简单地为我们做了介绍。

“嘿，你应该再加上一句——未来的税务局长。”凯姆潇洒地一笑，他的视线在我和斯雷因之间游离了一下，果断向我先伸出了手：“你一定就是雷姆。”

“雷姆齐，雷姆齐·范玛斯。”我说。

我本以为斯雷因会对一位税务员投以更多注意力，但他的心思早已飘去了花园。艾茜斜靠在一只长椅上，让阔檐草帽遮住大半张脸，一动不动。我们几乎走到了跟前，她才稍微抬了一下美丽的头颅，像个傲慢女王似的伸出一只手。

“亲吻它。”她命令道，语气里除了惯常的撒娇，还有点别的情绪。伊安只是安详地扫了一眼，没有做声，斯雷因则有些迟疑地转过头观察他。我只好挤出笑容，向前跪下一条腿。“陛下，”我拿腔作调地念起来，“希望您今日一切安好，”

“哦——我亲爱的雷姆，很好，一切都好。”她终于开心地笑了出来，将所有不快一扫而光。她站起身，立刻变成了一位殷勤的女主人，热情地拉着客人聊了起来。“真是好久不见了，斯雷因·特里尼特先生。”她说，仿佛过去几星期里从未驾车去过西苑一般。“凯姆，你和克莱因小姐进展如何？你们可要错过今年的六月了。”

“亲爱的凯苏克夫人，我们只刚刚见过一次面呀。”凯姆笑着摇头，“另外说实在的，六月实在太热了。要是能让我定日子，一准儿选在冬天。”

“六月新娘的传统来自我们的英格兰母亲，”伊安用他招牌式的缺乏起伏的声音说，“不列颠群岛的气候比这里要凉爽许多。”

“我曾经是一位六月新娘。”艾茜仿佛没听到他一般，自顾自地感慨道。“六月结婚，新郎快乐，新娘幸福。人们都这么说……”

斯雷因适时地插入了对话，称赞起花园来。艾茜对这个话题入了迷，完全把丈夫撇到了一边，和斯雷因挨个欣赏起一只只盛开的花坛。凯姆喝够了加料橙汁，走开去换网球鞋了。我偷眼打量伊安，他倒是不急也不恼，只是若有所思地沉默了一会儿，然后为自己倒上一杯冰镇饮料。

 

“你是耶鲁的，对吧？”凯姆试好了拍子，直率地发问。他从我的表情上确认了答案，便拉过伊安，“——那么绛红对深蓝*，如何？”

“呃，斯雷因并不是我的校友。”我感到有些尴尬，仿佛又被拉回到哈佛-耶鲁赛艇对抗赛上，不得不扯开嗓子给己方加油鼓劲一样。伊安·凯苏克曾在大学里踏踏实实地呆过四年，这件事倒叫我吃了一惊：以他的家庭和头脑，完全没有必要按部就班地讨一张学位证。不过话说回来，凯苏克家人做出什么事情都不足为奇。“他去的是牛津。”

“牛津？”凯姆好奇地眨眨眼，“牛津大学？”

“圣三一学院。”斯雷因安然接口，“不过我在那里很少有机会打网球，老伙计，英国人对板球有难以理喻的痴迷。”

“牛津的代表色也是深蓝。”伊安忍耐着朋友的勾肩搭背，慢吞吞地说，“一种非常深沉的天蓝色。”

凯姆的表情为之一振，但没等他说出“啊哈，这下问题解决了”，艾茜捏着一把网球拍，挽起了斯雷因的胳膊。

“我和特里尼特先生一队。”她笑吟吟地看着丈夫。

“你说过不玩的。”

“我改主意了。”

伊安头一次露出了类似于惊讶的表情。他似乎还想说些什么，但是艾茜已经把脸转向了别处。斯雷因在嘴角弯起一点介乎于礼貌和挑衅之间的笑容，同她走到球网一边站好。

我主动提出来当裁判。于是伊安捡起球拍，站在了妻子对面。凯姆似乎觉得这个分配不太公平，他从6英尺的高度向下打量斯雷因和更为娇小的艾茜，露出了为难的神色。但是除他之外，没有人在意这一点。伊安也没有照顾自己的妻子，按老规矩丢硬币决定发球顺序。他负责开局，抽击过去的球没有任何放水的意思。

斯雷因漂亮地接下了这一球，每日练习的成果在他身上显现出来。看到有一个好对手，凯姆很是开心。他恐怕是唯一一个想要专心打球的人，并且真心乐在其中。他总想对女士展示一下绅士风度，把球喂到她的正手上。但艾茜并不领情，她的每次挥拍似乎都用上了全身力气，根本不管球会不会出界，只要能让丈夫扑个空，她就能高兴得跳起来。很明显，她在生伊安的气——或许在我们到来之前，她就已经开始和他冷战了。然而，从伊安的反应来看，做丈夫的并不明白妻子在气恼什么，而这无疑会让艾茜更为恼火。

斯雷因很快察觉到了艾茜的怒火，他或许想要不留痕迹地挽救局面，但他所做的实在有限。他没有劝阻艾茜不要一次又一次把球打飞，宁可一个人揽下所有击球，试图靠自己的得分来扳回赢面。然而伊安和凯姆配合无间，很快就打败了他们。

 

艾茜的情绪坏到了极点，她撅起嘴，“不小心”把球拍掉到了地上。她和凯姆友好地握手，却只甩给丈夫一个冷冰冰的笑容。伊安困惑地看着她，一言不发。

现在连凯姆也注意到气氛的怪异了，他立刻提出了告辞。

“留下来吃晚餐吧。”艾茜极力挽留，听上去并不像一般的客套话，“你们都留下来。今晚谁也不换衣服*，再把餐桌搬到花园里——像野餐那样。”

斯雷因看上去确实想要留下来陪伴艾茜。“她需要我”，我在他执着的眼神里清清楚楚地看到了这句话。于是我只能在桌子底下狠狠地踩了他一脚。

“真不巧，我明天还要早起去上班。”我瞪进斯雷的眼睛里，对他发出暗示，“能送我回去吗？拜托了。”

他反应了过来，闷声闷气地答应了。

 

在回去的路上，斯雷因不时回望东苑的海岸线，找寻那个小小的白色身影。我看着他这副魂不守舍的样子，不知道该劝他什么，也不知道自己可以劝他什么。

“她不快乐。”他最终吐出一句。

“夫妻难免有意见不合的时候。”

“她不爱他。”

我不禁坐直了身体。

“可是艾茜嫁给了他……”我笨嘴拙舌地试图辩解，却想不出什么精彩的论点。另一边，斯雷因只是连连摇头，表情既欣慰又痛苦。“她不爱他。”他一口咬定，仿佛只要把这句话重复足够多遍，就能成为真理。“艾茜嫁给他是个错误。”他说，“这个错误必须改正过来。”

他不再回头，而是直直望向前方，望向自己那栋气派宏伟的大宅。他的表情虔诚，如梦似幻，仿佛他已洞悉了未来的奥秘，而此刻正在为之彩排。斯雷因坚信，在未来的某一美妙时刻，他能驾驶着塔尔西斯号将艾茜迎接回家，与她共结连理。

他心意已决。

 

 

——————————————

* [权威预科生手册](http://book.douban.com/subject/1794041/)，美国版的“布克贵族年鉴”。

* 对凯姆长相的描述主要基于13年电影陪伴贝克小姐出席宴会的龙套。凯姆确实长了一张标准美国脸（深沉地。

* 哈佛代表色为绛红（crimson），耶鲁为深蓝（Yale blue）。

* 哪怕是只是家宴，也需换上适合晚餐的礼服。唐家屯的观众应当对此非常熟悉了_(:3


	7. Chapter 7

在那次不愉快的网球比赛的第二天，我带着满脑子跳动的股票价格回到家中，进门前不经意地往邻居的院子里瞥了一眼，却看见凯苏克夫人的白色小轿车正停在车道上。

斯雷因的确对他们发出过邀请，派对时间预定在下个周末。艾茜不是容易记错日子的人，而且她是自己开车过来的，没有带上司机，也没有叫我去充当护花使者。

 

一种不祥的预感从我的心里翻涌上来。

 

我首先想到的不是那个有着和艾茜头发的小女孩，她在保姆的妥善照顾下，很少来打扰大人的聚会。我想到的是艾茜的父母，尽管法律允许人们自愿选择结束一段婚姻，但芝加哥的范玛斯先生和太太绝不会原谅女儿的离婚官司登上报纸。不仅如此，艾茜的所有亲戚和朋友，特别是在婚后通过凯苏克家族认识的人，他们都不会轻易忘记这件事。曾经热情欢迎过范玛斯小姐和凯苏克夫人的大门会一扇一扇对她关闭。如果艾茜选择了斯雷因，就不得不和她那充满温情的家族、她所熟悉的一切、她幸福安乐的前半生彻底告别。

斯雷因未必能想到这些，但艾茜一定是清楚的。

以我对堂姐的了解，我一刻也不曾怀疑，如果伊安是一个更为热情浪漫的丈夫，能更细致入微地呵护她，现在的这一切根本没有机会发生。

她对斯雷因的亲近，有多少是出于对他本人的好感，有多少是出于对丈夫的报复，恐怕只有上帝才能说得清。在今天之前，事情还有挽回的余地，只要她愿意，她随时可以回过头去，继续当受人尊敬的凯苏克夫人。但是现在……我看见她匆匆走进轿车，又探出身给了情人一个道别吻，不禁深深叹了口气。她过线了。

他们会拥有什么样的未来？

他们能拥有什么样的未来？

 

我不知道。

 

在等待凯苏克家的轿车开进邻居那气派的铸铁大门时，我仍然在思考这个问题。凯姆比他们先到一步，已经迫不及待地进去拿了一杯马蒂尼，又折回来和我有一搭没一搭地聊着。我曾担心税务员看见奢侈场面可能会产生一些危险的联想，但斯雷因只是满不在乎地摇摇头：“没关系，税务局长就是我的常客。”而看凯姆熟练搭配酒水的样子，也确实不像那种端着账本给富人找麻烦的小职员。

他毕竟是凯苏克的朋友，我安慰自己。

艾茜和伊安稍微迟到了一会儿，因为从大路到私人车道上都停满了车子，拥堵得厉害。她今晚打扮得格外动人，一袭银光闪闪的飘逸长裙下隐约露出两只纤纤玉腿，一圈松软柔顺的银狐毛皮烘托起小巧美丽的头颅。艾茜居然换了新发型，我惊讶地注意到，她剪掉了那头曾让她深以为傲的长长金发，换成时下最为流行的法国式短发。一顶碎钻拼就的苦橙花冠系在额前，让她看起来更像一位未婚少女，而不是已婚少妇*。“雷姆，我亲爱的。”她凑过来亲吻我的脸颊，一股香水味直往我的鼻子里钻。“我一定叫你久等了，哦，你对我真是太好了。”

伊安紧紧地抿着嘴，冷眼打量起四周来：草坪上蜿蜒延伸出去数十英尺的帐篷，如喷泉般流淌的香槟和如音乐般悦动的喷泉，无数男男女女穿梭其间，珠光宝气，五颜六色。“各式各样的人都来了*。”他做出评价。我很庆幸斯雷因在这句挖苦落地之后才现身，尽管我怀疑，他只会当做赞美而大方地收下。

“欢迎，欢迎。”他接过艾茜璀然一笑递过的手，轻吻一下。“请允许我带你们四处转转……今晚有许多名流赏光，也许你们已经认出了一些著名面孔。”

“实际上，我一个人都不认识。”伊安若无其事地撒谎，和他住在同一条大道上的一对夫妻正在不远处跳舞。“我们平日不大外出。”

“我想，你或许能认出那位小姐。”斯雷因指出一位如花似玉的美人。艾茜发出一声惊喜的感叹：“我喜欢她的电影。”

凯姆也深受感动，一等斯雷因答应要为他们做介绍，他立刻黏了上去。伊安留在原地没动。他拧起眉头，沉默了两秒钟，然后转身去吧台叫了一杯不加冰的威士忌。他就坐在那里一口接一口地呷着酒，脸色阴沉，与欢快的派对气氛格格不入。

艾茜很快回来了，一张脸喜气洋洋。“凯姆发现了一位不可思议的客人。”她用唱歌般的声音对丈夫说，“给你们教过经济学的老教授。”

这件事带给伊安的打击似乎比什么都大，他难以置信地瞪着凯姆，后者点了点头。“老马克巴雷已经退休了，搬来城里和女儿一起生活。”

艾茜笑呵呵地从手提袋里摸出了一只铅笔。“如果你想要和他探讨些公式的话，”她温柔地把铅笔塞进丈夫胸前的口袋里*，“这能帮你度过一个愉快的晚上。”

斯雷因不紧不慢地和两位特别高大的客人寒暄完，踏着乐队新奏起的一只曲子走了过来。他邀请艾茜跳舞，伊安尽管有一百个不情愿，也只能客气地同意。他们立刻就消失了。我把拉长了脸的伊安丢给他的朋友照看，自己找准机会溜了出去。

 

我尽可能快地穿过草坪，中途不得不几次闪身躲过浑身湿透的客人，他们中的一部分刚从海边回来，另一部分则在喷泉里痛痛快快地玩耍过一通。我在隔开两片草坪的篱笆旁追上了他们。艾茜首先看见了我，她亲热地迎了上来，一双大眼睛忽闪忽闪：“你能为我当一回天使吗，我亲爱的？”

我在斯雷因的凝视下神鬼差使地点了头。

他们打开篱笆门，藏进了我的院子里。而我只能端着一只逐渐倒空的酒杯，行走在喧嚣与宁静的边缘，置身事内又抽身事外，协助他们并审视自己。

一对几乎不着寸缕的双胞胎从我眼前跑过，带着一群脚步踉跄的追随者，在斯雷因的花坛中间做起了游戏。我打量着他们，忽然从心底感到了陌生。那对双胞胎是这里的常客，要么就是每次聚会都有性感别致的双胞胎受邀而来。然而初次见到这种奢华派对的兴奋正在从我心中褪去，疲惫、倦怠、与早已刻在我脑子里的某些认知严重冲突的违和感开始占据主导地位。我想起伊安不加掩饰的嫌恶表情，不由得胡思乱想起这种表情会在多久以后从凯姆的脸上显露出来，又会何时出现在艾茜那张可爱的小脸上。

“你看见塞拉姆了吗？”

伊安的嗓门比往常要大，他红着眼睛，明显已经消灭掉了不少威士忌。他用喝醉了的人才会有的眼神死死盯着我，同时非常清晰地传递过来一条信息：如果有必要，他会毫不犹豫地使用拳头，从我的嘴里揍出答案。

“有段时间没瞧见了。”我几乎屏住了呼吸，“或许在后花园？艾茜喜欢花。”

他认真地研究了好一会儿，才肯放过我。“我知道她喜欢花。”他轻轻说着，全然没有注意到自己重复了好几遍，“我知道……”

他抬起脚，朝花园走过去。我大大地松了一口气，等他一走远，立刻转身跳过了篱笆。我在一棵特别粗壮的松树后面找到那对痴情怨偶，艾茜看起来好像刚刚哭过，眼妆在脸上留下了一道道黑色的痕迹。

“伊安在找你。”我说。

她走过来拥抱了我一下。“谢谢你，天使。”她轻声呢喃，“对不起，我需要……”

我掏出钥匙打开房门，好让她用我的盥洗室去补妆。这时，哈库莱特不知怎的也找了过来，他弯下腰，对主人耳语了些什么。

“现在不行。”斯雷因气愤地回答。

“但是巴鲁库兹先生非常……情绪化。”管家恳求道，接着又压低了声音。斯雷因撇起嘴，眼睛里几乎露出了一点凶光。我装作什么都没注意到的样子，把视线锁死在盥洗室明亮稳定的灯光上，艾茜进去有一会儿了，现在仍然没有要出来的意思。

“雷姆，老伙计，如果你不介意的话……”斯雷因出声把我从伪装里解放出来。他长叹一口气，“有点小问题需要处理，我去去就回。请帮我照顾好艾茜。”

“当然。”我一口答应下来。

 

然而直到艾茜被丈夫拉上轿车，斯雷因也未能从这点“小问题”里脱身。“他是个私酒贩子！”伊安的声音从敞开的车窗里飘出来。“胡说。”艾茜不屑地反驳，“你喝醉了，这不像你……”

凯姆早已不知所踪。如果上天赐予他好运，大概是和那位美妙绝伦的女演员一起失踪的。我坐在沙龙里等斯雷因，一杯接一杯地灌下香槟，在朦胧中似乎睡着了几小时。许多抽象的色彩出现在我眼前，有些可能属于某位迤逦而过的小姐，有些则属于梦境。我不断地看到绿色，碧绿的眼眸，青绿的眼眸，还有在黑暗中闪烁的点点绿光。这是一种冷冰冰的颜色，我想，潮湿阴冷，像蛇一样缠绕上来，压得人无法呼吸……

再睁开眼时，我发现斯雷因正坐在对面的沙发上，手边放着一个空了一半的透明酒瓶。整栋房子静悄悄的，客人们都已离开，而仆人们尚未开始工作。我们周围净是些残碎的亮片、丝带，摔坏的器皿和诸如此类的垃圾。斯雷因坐在自己的派对废墟之间，没有任何预兆地打开了话匣。他可能已经喝得烂醉，也可能比任何时候都更为清醒。而我在半梦半醒之间，听到了一段我有生以来听过最梦幻也最真实的故事，还有一个最荒谬也最郑重的承诺。

 

 

 

 

——————————————

* 在最正式的场合，已婚贵妇需佩戴珠宝冠冕（Tiara），未婚女孩的头饰只使用少量珠宝或完全不用珠宝。关于这方面的规则似乎变动过许多次，我没能完全弄明白OTL 另外1920s流行的头带更是模糊了冕状头饰和一般头饰的区别……不过已婚妇女的头饰比未婚少女更为贵重这一点不曾变过。我这里设想的模样类似于【[这里](http://www.douban.com/note/265758072/)】描述的Strathmore Rose Tiara。

* 这句话的真实含义是：鱼龙混杂。更直白一点就是“乌合之众”。出身上流的伊安不适应并且瞧不起挤满暴发户的聚会。

* 唔这段翻写自原作小说。

* 第八章和第八话一样是回忆章，不过没有鞭打（棒读。


	8. Chapter 8

我不能发誓这段记忆是准确无误的。

那时是凌晨四点，我们又喝了太多伏特加。那是一种出产自极寒之地的酒，只要喝上几小口，就能让人从内而外地暖和起来。而在六月的长岛，那就是再多冰块也无法缓解的燥热。斯雷因主动对我坦白了很多东西，我相信那些话一定是积压在他心中已久，久到可以凝结成一杯黏稠如酪的苦酒，一点即燃。“没人在乎真相。”他用这句话作为开头，然后一锹一凿地打破了自己此前一直苦心营造的假象。

 

他出生的那晚，明尼苏达*下了一场史无前例的大雪，险些冻死了前来为他接生的医生。他的父亲就是村里的牧师，所有需要的工具——洗礼用的，葬礼用的——都搁在那间简陋的居室里，转个身就能拿到。他当晚就受了洗，新当上父亲和鳏夫的牧师给他起名为斯莱·特洛耶特。

当时没人相信这个哭声孱弱的婴儿能活下来，但随着年龄逐渐增长，他越长越结实、越长越健壮。后来，牧师因为一场流感而彻底倒下，和半个村子的人一起葬在了教堂后面的公共墓地里。他安然无事地幸存下来，并按照父亲生前的安排前往路德教友会学院，为进修神学做准备。他在那里学会了拼写和算数，甚至还有简单的拉丁文。在每日对着麦片粥和硬板床祷告时，他感受到了另一种召唤，他相信上帝为他安排了更为博大的计划，相信自己注定要成就一番辉煌。于是他逃出了神学院，带着为数不多的家当，其实就是几件换洗的衣服，一路打着零工，辗转来到苏必利尔湖畔。在那里，他抓住了人生中第一个机遇。

肯•扎兹巴姆先生，曾经名动一时的百万富翁，在一场火灾中失去了挚爱的妻子和两个孩子，之后便悲痛得几乎发了狂，过上了避世的生活。有好几份报纸用极为煽情的语言报道过此事，其中一篇伤感地介绍说，这位孑然一身的老人从此只肯在自己的游艇上生活，让波光粼粼的水面安抚那颗被烧焦的心。如果这是真的，恐怕在我的邻居从波涛中救下他的性命之后，他也该明白了过来，住在水上也不能保证任何人就一定是安全的。

而那位16岁的少年在上船之时还是默默无闻的斯莱·特洛耶特，五年之后，下船来的却是风度翩翩的斯雷因·特里尼特。老富翁带他沿着北美的海岸线来来回回航行了好几遍，教会他如何像一位真正的绅士那样穿衣打扮、社交、娱乐和做事。他在口头上把斯雷因立为自己的继承人， 在一场又一场气氛欢快的聚会上把这个新认的养子介绍给他的朋友们，却忘了在第一时间联系律师。在他那颗饱经酒水浸泡的心脏停止跳动之后，他的亲戚没费多少力气就把斯雷因准备继承的财产给瓜分得一干二净。他的那些“朋友”一个也没来帮助这位可怜的年轻人，他们也确实帮不上多少忙。“托尔兰·马利尔尚从钱包里掏出了一张20块的票子，就这么打发了我。”斯雷因说。在短暂的美梦之后，他又回到了一贫如洗的现实中。

恰好就在那一年，政府终于下定决心要参与进欧洲的大战里，而参军是唯一可以使他维持绅士身份的选择。跟在扎兹巴姆先生身边积累的那点人脉总算派上了用场，让他能以一个下级军官的身份入伍。他的部队被分配到芝加哥驻扎了三个月，正是在那里，他与名媛千金艾茜·塞拉姆·范玛斯小姐坠入了爱河。

 

那是一个初秋的晚上，他与同营的年轻军官受邀走进范玛斯大宅的前厅。一组壮丽的、金光闪闪的，镶嵌无数大理石和亮铜包边的阶梯在他面前铺陈开来，蜿蜒向上升去，似乎能一路穿过群星，踏入天国的金色大门。

斯雷因·特里尼特上尉在人群当中发现了一位洁白的少女，比她发间的兰花更为清纯，比她胸前的玫瑰更为芬芳。她转过头来，瀑布般的金发从一侧肩膀倾泻而下，流进了他的心田。他向她走过去，每一步都轻若无物，每一步都重如千钧。他们的第一支舞是老式的华尔兹，他围绕着她旋转，又带着她绕着整个舞厅转圈。当她把手交给别的舞伴时，他就耐心地等在一旁，眼珠一瞬不瞬地凝望着她。那一定是所有女孩都梦寐以求的眼神，深情款款，仿佛撬动了维系他个人和整个世界的杠杆，将他拥有的全部偏爱和期盼都倾注到了眼前这个独一无二的女孩身上。我那年方17的堂姐很快就在这份深情面前缴械投降。“我看见她颤抖的睫毛时，什么都懂了。”斯雷因说，“她先一步走上楼，我跟着过去……那段楼梯很长、很长，仿佛永远也走不到头。终于，我看到了泛青的天空。”

清晨第一道晨光刺穿进他富丽堂皇的沙龙里。我记得特别清楚，那道阳光从他身后打过来，给他周身镀上了一层金边，同时也衬得他的脸色更加阴暗，只剩一对绿眼闪闪发亮。

21岁的斯雷因·特里尼特跟着刚刚被他俘获的爱人走上天台。星星在曦光中逐渐隐退，只有主宰爱情的金星高悬天际，将弱不可见的光芒洒在他们身上。艾茜躲进一间玻璃温室，站在两株阔叶植物中间，一对细眉微微蹙起，仿佛是为自己大胆的举动感到不安。于是他靠近过去，像摩西劈开红海般，排除掉任何一切妨碍到他的东西：叶子，椅子，他自己的心跳……他温柔地将她拥入怀中，温暖她，安慰她。她闭上了眼睛，交出自己的洁白的脸颊和红润的双唇。

 

“当我亲吻这个姑娘的时候，对于我来说，那就是……永结连理了。”

说到这里，斯雷因深吸了一口气，从那宽阔的胸膛里发出一声轻而绵长的叹息。别在他前襟的银莲花*随着起伏的气流而颤抖起来。

“于是我停了下来，等待了一会儿。”他继续说，“……然后太阳升起来了。”

他在金色的阳光笼罩下亲吻了艾茜。多年以来萦绕在他心头的模糊的憧憬，经由她的嘴唇的神圣触碰，忽然拥有了一个完整的、鲜活的实体。她温热芳香的呼吸吹进他的体内，吹醒了一团不灭之火，照亮了他的理想。他在梦里仰望她举起这支跃动的火把，成为一尊矗立在金色大门之旁的女神*，成为为他指路的灯塔，成为引领他走向光辉未来的道标。

而艾茜只是单纯地陶醉在这深沉又专注的爱情里。

 

“她爱我。”斯雷因一字一顿地念出这句话，“她爱我……她答应过要等我……”

他的军团在三个月后奔赴法国，战争在次年结束。他被军队送去了牛津进修，而范玛斯小姐正式被家人介绍给了社交界。他们通过信，在等待信件横跨大洋的以月为单位的间隔里，艾茜订做了一身又一身衣裳，出现在一场又一场舞会、茶会、音乐会和所有富家小姐都乐意光临的场合里，接受无数的善意殷勤和恭维赞美。而当伊安·凯苏克专程从纽约北上前来，在芝加哥逗留数月之后，其他追求者都自动退出了。他送给艾茜一顶由白银和钻石打造的苦橙花冠*，她戴上它，变成让整个风城都为之着迷的六月新娘。他们的蜜月地点定在两人初次相遇的新奥尔良，那时，凯苏克夫人看起来还是全世界最幸福的女人。

斯雷因在1919年冬天回国，伊安·凯苏克刚刚赢下一场特别精彩的象棋比赛，报纸上铺天盖地都是他的照片。当然，也都顺带提了一下他新娶的美丽妻子和预计在来年三月到来的新生儿。斯雷因对那段时间的经历匆匆带过，只说他和在军队里认识的合伙人——巴鲁库兹和哈库莱特一起退伍，然后做起了（合法的和不合法的）生意。他慢慢积攒起了属于自己的财富。一天，他闲逛进一家当铺，却意外地看见了扎兹巴姆先生用过的手杖。

“就是这个。”他说，对我展示了那根已经被人抚摸得光滑圆润的乌木镀金手杖。“托尔兰·马利尔尚只是个败家子，他的几笔投资都血本无归，又管不住自己花钱的速度。这根手杖，还有另外一些值钱的小东西是第一批被他拿去典当的，我一样一样地收了回来。”

我们喝过管家递上来的咖啡，起身走出屋子，来到海潮阵阵的沙滩上。塔尔西斯号停靠在他的码头上，散发出柔和皎洁的白光。

“还有这艘船……”

“她原本是扎兹巴姆先生要送给我的礼物。”

我立刻懂了他的执着。

 

斯雷因执意要送我回家，我隐约地感觉这次对话还没有结束。他的别墅里已经被哈库莱特率领的仆人大军占领了，正在有条不紊地清理派对遗留的垃圾；我的小屋里倒是静悄悄的，空无一人。他在昨夜和艾茜幽会的那棵松树下站定，我立刻猜到了他要说什么。

“斯雷因，你不能重温旧梦。”

这话一经出口，我就意识到这完全是无用功。在他那炽热燃烧的决心面前，任何劝解的话语都是苍白无力的。“我当然能。”他坚定地回答，乌木手杖重重地敲击在树根上，“我一定能改正所有的错误。艾茜过得并不开心，她不爱她的丈夫，她当然不……她会想清楚的。”

他畅谈起未来。他计划带恢复自由身的艾茜回到她的老家，请求她父母的祝福，从那栋曾经赠予他最美好回忆的大宅出发，去全城最古老的教堂举行婚礼。他要在全城最气派的酒店大宴宾客——他要叫全芝加哥的人都忘掉三年前那场小打小闹，他要让所有人都记住，艾茜·特里尼特是他的妻子。

谁也不能劝服他回心转意。

谁也不能劝阻他走进自己选定的结局。

 

 

 

——————————————

* 明尼苏达州拥有相当多斯堪的纳维亚移民。

* 希腊传说中，美少年阿多尼斯死后，鲜血变为[银莲花](http://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E9%93%B6%E8%8E%B2%E8%8A%B1)。花语：天真，没有希望的恋情，消失的希望。

* 巧合的是，银莲花亦被称作“风之花”，而芝加哥别名“风城”。

* 题给纽约自由女神像最著名的诗篇《新巨人》，最后两行是这样的：

    Send these, the homeless, tempest-tossed to me,

     I lift my lamp beside the golden door!

* 白色的苦橙花是婚礼常用花朵，象征新娘的纯洁和忠贞。而且，橙子嘛……

* 这章里引用自小说译文和电影场景、台词的地方太多了……看过原著的人一定都能挑出来，我就不一一列举了（喂。


	9. 为什么这篇坑了

对不起，The Great Trinite系列停更OTL

原因是我发现自己开始写起了流水账，而且无论如何都无法直视女主（。第九章是斯雷因-伊安吵架撕破脸，走向和细节我都想好了，就是写不出来orz

碰到有艾茜出场的段落就烦躁得想打人，查到瑞利散射理论在1922年之前便已提出就更想打人了，顺着梗写出“ _在新奥尔良的时候，你也没爱过我吗？在我给你解释天空为什么他妈的是蓝色的，那时你也没有爱过我吗？_ ”这段话之后自己都想打死自己…………………………

我觉得还是，不要自己折磨自己了，什么时候心态放平再来写吧orz 了不起的斯雷因其实包含了我对斯雷因最初也最执着的一种理解，没人看这篇文不要紧，我自己不想写砸。

这篇文的大纲我在很早之前就列好了，艾茜的形象在很多方面都微妙地忠于原著，如果我在19话之前写完，本来是对读者和我自己都更友好的事情…………但是没有但是（。

 ~~神啊赐给我一个活的艾瑟让我亲手掐死她吧这样就可以迅速平复心情了~~ 。

 

——2015年5月。

于是这般，一直坑到现在（。

~~都是青木英的错~~


End file.
